


An Awful Boyfriend and a Hard Manly Man

by keeplovinanyway



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Sexual Humor, Smut, bottom!Phil, top!dan, versatility is my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeplovinanyway/pseuds/keeplovinanyway
Summary: After playing The Mark Of Oxin, Dan's an emotional mess and very proud of Phil and very much wants to have sex right about now.This oneshot features Dan being sappy and also stubborn, bants in and out of bed, and two guys being heavily in love.





	An Awful Boyfriend and a Hard Manly Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know [The Mark Of Oxin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l6fl0RXkmgQ&t=1s) was so long ago, please bear with me, writing this took it's time. If you haven't watched the series yet, you should check it out, it's awesome.  
> You won't miss out on anything but some puns if you don't watch or remember it, though.
> 
> (Thanks lots to [@MusingsofJackie](https://twitter.com/MusingsofJackie) for proof-reading! <3)

“Alex would be proud,” Phil says, “Goodbye!” He puts his hand over the lens, then leans forward and turns the camera off. Dan looks at him, knows his grin lights up his face even as he has both lips drawn in. This guy.

“It was awesome, Phil. You know, I really enjoyed that.” He has to say it again, he knows he’s said it already, but, holy cow. “Holy cat.” he blurts out.

Phil turns back, grins at him, tongue poking out. “Thank you!” he replies. He is so proud of himself, it makes Dan even more proud. This guy!

They ramble on about the game as Dan transfers the video, saves the recording and copies the audio. Dan enjoys Phil like this; low voice and bright everything else, trusting in the confidence he displays. Dan has so many thoughts and he has to get them all out, has to hear all of Phil’s input on this thing he created. It’s like any other game that Dan played and enjoyed in the sense that he needs to discuss it all afterwards, only now Phil doesn’t just endure his waffling with an eye roll, but actually likes hearing it, and Dan is in a hundred different kinds of awe.

When they’re done, Phil moves to stand up, but Dan stops him, hand firm against his thigh. “What?” Phil asks, but he doesn’t have words, he just smiles stupidly and shakes his head, then leans forward to kiss, and kiss, and kiss. Phil is warm and soft, like he always is, and responds alike within moments, creeping his hand up Dan’s jaw. He can feel Phil’s fingertips on his pulse point, can feel it beating faster against the contact as he slips his tongue into Phil’s mouth, tasting the tiny gasp it evokes from this gorgeous being he gets to enjoy like this.

Dan breaks away, barely, forehead against forehead and noses still touching. As he opens his eyes he meets sparkling blue ones, tinged with amusement.

“You sap,” Phil smiles, and Dan huffs, but he kind of breaks that offended-vibe he tried for with the “I wanna fuck you” he breathes out right after. Phil’s eyes grow darker, oh thank god, and he leans in for another kiss that answers the question Dan didn’t outwardly ask. They kiss until the chairs they’re sitting on make them feel clumsy with the distance they put between them, and Dan can feel his pants already getting too tight. The smile he’s met with is fond and blinding in its intensity.

Phil sounds slightly husky too, that nonchalant sexiness he carries in himself on full display, not ashamed about any little thing. He laughs then smirks. “If I’d have known that 14 year old Phil makes you want to do this-”

“Phil!” Really, even after all these years Dan still isn’t sure if Phil is even aware of the implications his words have until he’s said them and is met with the reaction of the people he’s talking to. But Dan, Dan’s used to it, he gasps and makes wide eyes that he knows Phil can read everything in, he can read it all, every little thing he feels.

God, he really is such a sap, sometimes.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Can you contain yourself for that long?”

Dan rolls his eyes in response, but slaps Phil’s butt on his way out anyway. He thinks he could just start on the process of editing, because this will take Phil a little bit. But two minutes later he finds himself with his hand in his crotch, panting almost. He groans, well, this won’t show any results, makes his way downstairs. He stops at the main floor, considering briefly, but then tapping down one more set of stairs and slips carefully into the bathroom. The door is open anyway, because Phil doesn’t close anything, not even the door when he showers, that dork.

“Dan?”

“You ready yet?” He whines, though he can’t see the exasperated eye roll in response through the fogged glass, he still knows it’s there.

Phil laughs, the sound mixing in with the water sloshing down his body and oh god Dan really fucking wants to fuck this person right now.

“This is a little bit undignified, you know that, I’m going to be right there with you!” He sticks his head out of the shower door then. His hair is wet and pushed back, water droplets rolling down his face and neck, oh god Dan wants to touch, so he does. Phil makes a tiny noise of surprise in the back of his throat. His hand flutters next to Dan’s head, undecided, he can feel it, but then Phil winds it into his hair and it gets all wet but it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that the fucking glass panes are in their way and Dan isn’t nearly close enough for his liking, and also not naked enough.

Phil makes a wet hand print on Dan’s t-shirt, shoves him gently away. “Three more minutes, I’m right there love, yeah?” All Dan can do is nod and nuzzle his head into the hand that’s still holding his face. Phil smiles warmly, he is so warm, the water is cool on his face but Phil is so warm, and then he disappears behind the glass doors again and Dan knows he is really behaving very childishly but he sort of does a little whine again. He hears a sound of amusement. Why is Phil always the more composed one, even when Dan is going to top, ugh, what kind of an awful boyfriend he has, really.

The awful boyfriend shouts over the water, he says “Go upstairs and prepare everything. I expect you to be ready when I come up there!”.

“Don’t order me around, I can do whatever I want, alright mate,” Dan says as he walks out the door and he can hear Phil laughing yet again. And yeah, maybe he actually is chuckling to himself as well as he climbs the stairs and crosses the hallway. Maybe it is a little funny.

But, he is the good boyfriend, so he gets tissues and the lube out of the drawer, he draws the curtains a little bit and even lights a candle. He is a good boyfriend.

When Phil enters, finally, he finds Dan lying on the bed, striking a sexy pose (“ironically!”), idly touching himself. “Hi there, sexy,” he smirks, and Dan counters with “you’re one to talk”. It’s true, Phil’s gorgeous, standing there in the doorway, little droplets still criss-crossing his chest with the light spread of dark ginger hair, eventually disappearing in the towel slung lowly on his hips.

“Come here,” Dan breathes, watches Phil’s eyes go darker, sees the lip bite in response to where he can feel himself twitching slightly in his hand.

Phil complies, he drops the towel on the floor and Dan lets his eyes wander while Phil crawls onto the bed, smirking at him. God, what a man.

Their bodies slot together easily and the residual water on Phil’s skin makes them slide deliciously against each other. Dan’s hands stroke across the long panes of a strong back, his thigh pushes into the space where Phil pushes down against him, and his fingers skim lightly across the crack between two solid butt cheeks. He feels a moan against his mouth before Phil moves to kiss his neck, sucking feather light at where his blood beats under his skin. Warmth spikes through his body and settles in his throat, making him groan and whimper. He lets himself fall for a while. His eyes are closed and his body limp as Phil kisses him over, his mouth, his chin, his chest, then laps at his nipples as he arcs into the touch. The scratch of a hint of teeth drives him so completely wild, he almost doesn’t feel the hand clumsily fumbling between them, not until he feels fingers stroking him harder where it aches the most. Someone whines highly, it’s probably him, and god he revels in losing control in this way.

For a while it goes like this, Dan’s mind hazy and warm with love, until, suddenly, it stops. He blinks his eyes open confusedly only to be met with Phil’s startling blue ones (still startling, still, after all this time) that glint mischievously.

“Who’s that guy that wanted to top tonight, again?” Phil laughs, and Dan realizes he’s pouting.

“You’re annoying,” he says, and also “I am going to top! Which is why you’re making me feel good now. Because I am a good boyfriend.”

He is, he is the best boyfriend, in fact.

Phil laughs again, and Dan can’t help but grin up at him. “Alright then,” he says and flops down by Dan’s side, “prove that you’re a good boyfriend!”

Dan chuckles and pushes himself up before settling on Phil’s thighs, tanned fingers trailing the oh-so pale chest. “You have to shout it when you come. ‘Good boyfriend!’, I want to hear it.”

“I will,” Phil grins, “if you’re going to get to work already…?”

In response to that (awful boyfriend!!) Dan grinds down, pushing his erection forward onto the softer one laid out in front of him. Phil groans and clenches his hands into the sheets, and Dan smirks. This is going to be fun.

It is fun, indeed. When Phil is laying beneath him like this, he is the most pliant Dan will ever see him. It still boggles his mind how he’s always been so comfortable to do this, unlike Dan, who had to learn how to give up control in many many hours in bed (not that any of them complained, really, but still). Phil though, he just lays there and does those quiet gasps and sharp intakes of breaths, he offers himself completely to Dan and Dan takes him willingly in his everything. His hands go across his ribcage and through those curly little hairs, he kisses up and down an arm and a leg, he lightly tickles Phil’s feet and when that results in Phil pushing his foot only further towards him, Dan nibbles on the toes until Phil gasps out his name. He feels light doing this, getting to make him feel this good. His mind is focused on one thing and one person only and everything he’s stored over the years goes into having fun, right now and right here. He knows how much Phil likes having their hands intertwined and pushed way over their heads while Dan licks wet stripes over the juncture between his face and his neck. He tangles his fingers in Phil’s hair and musses it up, smiles fondly at him, has him smiling dazedly back. He kisses him, kisses him a lot, with a bit too much tongue for Dan but just the way Phil prefers it. The press of their lips against each other is so familiar that today it almost urges tears into Dan’s eyes. He’s known this guy for so long, he knows him more like he knows himself probably, and his mind flashes back to the game they just played and how fucking proud he still is. How fucking grateful he is that he gets to have these things, that Phil shows him all of himself in all of the ways, that he got so lucky to find someone so talented and wonderful and who is just the best.

He sits back up and just looks at Phil, all the sappy admiration bleeding out of his every pore. Phil’s breathing heavily and Dan just smiles, he smiles and smiles and goes down on him, takes Phil into his mouth and holds down his hips as he instantly bucks up. Dan loves sucking dick, he really does. Phil’s dick in specific, to be perfectly honest. It’s such a good penis. It feels hot and heavy in his mouth, wide enough to stretch just so that it slightly burns around the edges. He tastes great, too. This thing about your taste buds changing every seven years; it must be true, because god, at some point it had just started to taste delicious. He’d think it might just be love, but he’s not willing to vomit all over Phil’s penis out of cheesiness overload.

All of a sudden Phil tangles his hands into his hair, holds him more tightly against himself, and Dan’s thoughts of vomiting very abruptly stop. He feels the head nudging against the back of his throat and he starts to tear up a little and ohgod he loves this he loves this he loves this. He carefully pulls back and takes a deep breath, only to go down on Phil further and further and lets him slip past his throat. Phil keens somewhere way above him and tugs at his strands sharply, and all Dan can do is make a sound that could be a whimper and push his own penis down onto what must be Phil’s shin, ohgod it feels so good. He bops his head up and down while growing harder and harder as he’s thrusting into the space between a mattress and some skin and bones. Phil’s panting audibly and when Dan feels trembling fingers touch his shoulder tentatively, he reluctantly pulls away again and only nuzzles his cheek against the wetness of pre-come and spit.

“God, Phil.”

“Dan,” Phil sounds almost broken, and Dan looks up at him. The paleness of Phil’s skin is interspersed with red blotches everywhere and his eyes are oh so dark. “Dan-”

He kisses him. He will always, always kiss him when he looks like this.

“I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Phil whimpers in response. Jesus.

He rips open the package with practiced ease, and wills his dick to stay calm as he rolls down the condom slowly. Phil traces his thigh lightly with his fingers and Dan can feel his eyes on himself.

The lube is cherry. They lock gazes and Dan swears Phil can read his thoughts right now (as can he, to be honest, as he sees the way Phil’s lips curve just the tiniest bit).

He softly nudges a hand under Phil’s knee. “Hold those up, yeah?”

Phil does, he pulls his legs against his stomach, baring himself completely to Dan. Dan swallows dryly. The skin is milky white spare the crease where it goes deep and dark, and thin hairs are all over the round cheeks that he’s pressing little kisses onto right now. He mouths up to the thighs where he continues with licks and sucks and nibbles; down here where no one will see it, no one else but him. It pleases his possessive side nonetheless. It pleases Phil too, and that’s what matters the most.

Dan’s still gripping the lube in his hand, which he remembers as he tries to hold his penis instead while he licks at Phil’s balls.

“Oops sorry, I got distracted,” he grins, and Phil only groans. That he doesn’t even reply with something sassy makes it hotter for Dan; makes him realize that he’s worked him up more already than he’d thought.

He drips lube onto his fingers, a little bit more to be sure, warms it up between his hands and makes a sticky mess but it doesn’t matter, nothing really matters except for his index finger tracing a furled opening, for the way the muscles contract and the sharpness of a breath he hears from Phil, for the ass cheeks he accidentally smears more lube over as he moves his fingers back and forth over the clenching muscles of a butt hole. He is transfixed with it, staring fiercely as he pushes a little further, sees the tip of his finger disappear behind the tight ring of muscle. Something hot squeezes in his stomach and he leans forward, licks next to his finger where he can’t see it anymore. Cherry. He smacks his lips and feels the stickiness on them. His finger is still gone inside of Phil and he pushes a little further, a little more, a little closer to his front where he remembers- Phil mewls and Dan chokes out something breathless, closes his hand around the base of his own erection. They don’t do it often enough like this, they really don’t.

He stretches Phil open properly, two, three fingers, scissoring them; he’s careful. All the while he keeps having to kiss over Phil’s ass and thighs and balls and sometimes even scoots around to reach his lips for a few seconds of a desperate wet mouth on his own as he keeps teasing the spot inside of Phil that makes him moan; actually moan.

“Dan-” he gasps, “Dan, m’ready, please, Danny-”

Dan mewls as he hastily lubes up himself, before he finally, finally guides his tip up towards the opening begging to take him in. His right hand is covering Phil’s where he holds his own leg, stroking sticky fingers over sweaty skin. He locks eyes with Phil, confirming, but also just seeing, and pushes in slowly. He doesn’t close his eyes even as his lungs constrict with how much he can’t seem to breathe, doesn’t look away for a moment from this guy and his piercing blue eyes. He’s so tight on his dick. Phil’s eyes are so blue and his hole is so tight and Dan feels like he’s falling for a moment, scared that he’s going in too quickly- but he’s still here, just wobbles a little, making Phil choke around a breath. And then he’s in, fully, his hips flush against Phil’s, something they can never really do the other way round because Phil’s just longer- but Dan’s all inside of him, completely, and just breathes.

Phil’s hair is mussed up, sticking in every each direction. He’s holding his legs apart for Dan, trembling a bit, glassy eyes and slight sheen everywhere on his skin. He’s beautiful.

Dan leans forward, ohgod it’s so tight, his stomach curls hotly- he leans forward and kisses him, soft and warm on his lips. Phil sighs into him. Their kiss is slow and sweet and swirling tongues that are like, a dance almost, it’s cheesy but- it tastes so good, Phil always tastes so good, Dan doesn’t think he can ever get enough.

He pulls out, a tiny bit, and feels Phil’s gasp in his mouth, before he hunches back in. Again, just the tiniest thrust, slow and minimal, feeling Phil’s need as he presses up against him, low noises escaping his throat. His arms ache deliciously where he’s propped them up next to Phil’s head, half on his elbows, so that the two of them lie flat against each other. Dan feels Phil’s penis hard and hot against his stomach, the quivering muscles in his stomach if he pays attention closely enough. Their chests are pressed together tightly and it makes something hot squeeze urgently in Dan’s chest, something that makes his hips snap forward a little harsher, and god, this is good, isn’t it. Phil moans loudly and Dan squeezes his eyes closed as he builds up a faster rhythm, finding Phil’s prostate again and aiming into it as much as he can in this position. It’s enough it seems, Phil is a constant string of throaty noises and high-pitched gasps, in harmony with Dan’s whines and mumblings and concentrated groans. It’s so much, it’s all so much- they lock gazes again, hot and intimate and searing with emotion, and Dan feels so choked up with love he could cry. He shouts a needy curse and the hotness gathers in his tummy as he presses and pushes and jerks forward. He’s getting so close, Phil’s eyes are a desperate plea until Dan’s hand finds his penis and squeezes tight and sees his eyes roll upwards until they’re white.

“Phil,” he whimpers, “PhilPhilPhilPhilPhil-” and that’s it, the fire in his stomach spreads through his limbs and his muscles contract everywhere, he’s spilling his load inside of Phil, jerking forward and forward and forward, it’s white hot bliss and it’s so, so good.

Distantly, he hears Phil crying out too, his dick jerking in his hand, and feels the sticky come spurting against his chest and stomach before he sinks down onto it slowly. His mind is hazy with the waves of pleasure slowly ebbing out and he is bone-deep tired.

The next thing Dan notices, it must be minutes later, is Phil’s hand steadily scratching his head, toying with his hair. He snuggles back into it, ever so slightly.

“I love you.” His voice is husky and exhausted, post-orgasm bliss tinting it in gentle colors.

He hears Phil’s smile. “Well that was something. What did I deserve that for?”

Dan is amazed at how hot his face can grow as his softening penis is still buried inside of Phil. He mumbles something incoherently into Phil’s shoulder.

Phil chuckles. “What was that?”

Dan groans. “Don’t make me get all soppy again, I am a hard manly man without emotions.”

“You’re not hard any longer, love, I am sorry to tell you-”

Dan bumps a fist into Phil’s shoulder, a movement lacking any sort of venom at all, and proceeds to cuddle Phil closer afterwards.

This is one of his favorite things when having sex, laying together afterwards, still connected in the most intimate of ways, when neither of them wants to let go just yet.

He is a soppy mess, through and through, who is he even trying to fool here.

Suddenly he remembers something.

“Phiiil!”

“What?”

“You didn’t shout that I am a good boyfriend!”

Phil laughs, the rumbling of his chest feels nice, which- it doesn’t, no, Dan’s mad, he almost forgot. He turns his grin into Phil’s collarbone; not really hiding it if he’s honest.

“Maybe I did shout it, but you didn’t hear it because you came before me and were blacked out-”

Dan gasps audibly, moves and stares down at Phil, “I didn’t-”

Phil just laughs and turns them over, kissing Dan squarely on the mouth. He wishes that wouldn’t shut him up as effectively as it does.

The movement made their hips lose contact too, and they used that opportunity to clean up roughly, the stickiness becoming more of a nuisance as time passes.

Phil’s just about to stroll out of the bedroom door, butt-naked and not caring one bit, a perfect opportunity for Dan to stare some more at him, as he turns around again in the doorway, eyes glinting and a smile wickedly on his face.

“Thanks, you were great,” he grins at him cheekily.

The tissue box Dan throws after him only hits the wall as he hears Phil cackle loudly in the hallway.

The worst. His boyfriend is truly the worst.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaah thanks for reading! :)
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, and I am still very new to writing (again), so if you have constructive criticism, I'd appreciate hearing about it in the comments very much!  
> I also appreciate all other kinds of comments. Writing this was so much fun, I am very happy to share it with the world now. :)
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
